Jogong Krueger
Jogong Krueger is a world class threat and is particularly feared among the giants of Elbaf as a sort of boogey man. He has been a scourge for centuries, wreaking havoc around the world.He is often referred to as the "Slumbering Titan" because he has power over peoples dreams. Bounty unknown Appearance He has an exceedingly muscular build. He wears a maroon night gown and cap with star and moon patterns on it, and black rabbit slippers. He has been sleeping for centuries leaving his beard, mustache and eyebrows gray, overgrown and unkempt. While he appears as an average height in dreams he is in fact a giant, which is why he has been able to live for centuries. Personality Jogong is a manipulative person, torturing and bending the wills of others. There is no one who Jogong can't strongarm, he let's other's carry out his bidding but is more than capable taking anyone on his own. He's also an exceeding lazy individual, sleeping for decades or centuries at a time. History Jogong was a pirate warlord of Elbaf shortly after the void century, who's cruelty extended to his own people. He was eventually banished from Elbaf and during his exile ate the Dream-Dream Fruit. He returned to Elbaf one last time to exact his revenge, but not in physical form but by invading their dreams. Since then he has taken refuge within an abandoned sky island city, floating his way across the Grandline spreading his evil influence. His cloud themed base befitting his dream powers. Powers & Abilities Jogong ate the Dream-Dream Fruit, a fruit that allows him to manipulate dreams and enters the dreams of others, but only while he sleeps. While very devious and cunning in dreamscape, he his vicious and ruthless when woken. While he is only at full fighting power when awake, he is still capable of fighting while sleep walking. His strength and fighting skills are above that of average giants. Dream-Dream Fruit The Dream-Dream Fruit is a paramecia type devil fruit grants the power to manipulate the dreams of others and is capable of fighting and torturing others in their dreams. While in someone's dreams the environment is referred to as the dreamscape, while it differs from person to person. Jogong is able change the dreamscape into a nightmare. He is also able to capture others within their own dreams preventing them from waking up and to do his bidding while sleep walking. While sleep walking he can force them to commit crimes and acts of violence which is what makes him such a threat throughout the world. The main weakness of the fruit is it's power is only active when the user is asleep, when they are most vulnerable, as well as narcalepsy in addition to the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Trivia He is named after villains of books and movies who also had the power to influence and attack peoples dreams. Character available for major battle. Category:Godot83 Category:Giants Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Skypeian